Aht Urhgan Mission 44: Nashmeira's Plea
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Get cutscene at the lamp near Runic Portal (Blank Target). *Battlefield located at Nyzul Isle Staging Point. *There is a 45 minute time limit to complete this mission. *Raubahn reraises twice. *Defeat Raubahn three times and Razfahd to 50% to win the first battle. *Defeat Alexander to complete the mission. Raubahn (Blue Mage): *Very easily put to sleep. *Uses Eyes On Me repeatedly. Be careful of Eyes On Me while his 2-hour ability Azure Lore is active; it can do over 1100 damage even to a target with Shell IV. *Will regen if a wipe occurs. *'First Round' Moderate accuracy and damage. *'Second Round' Much the same as the first round; may be slightly stronger. *'Final Round' Has more HP and can be immune to either melee, magic, or ranged damage the entire fight. His immunity is based on what he took the most damage from the first and second round. So you can mana burn the first and second the third will always be magic immune. Melee finishing blows on the first and second deaths with the majority of damage from magic will still make him magic immune on the third round. *Easiest way for this is to full melee 1st and 2nd round, and use nuke + sleep method for 3rd. *He runs and hits very fast, so kiting is impossible. Razfahd (Alexander Armor) *Seems very weak. *Does not move or regen. *Casts Holy II, Diaga III, Banish IV, Banishga III. *Once down to 50%, a cutscene will be triggered. Alexander *Once the transformation cutscene is over, you will need to defeat Alexander who will have 100% HP. *Does not move or regen HP. *Can change his immunity between melee and magic during the battle. *Seem to be weak to Fire *Alexander is known to use the following: :*'Draw In', when the target is beyond 20'. :*Casts Holy II, Diaga III, Dia III,Banishga III, Banish IV, and Mega Holy (AoE Holy). :*'Radiant Sacrament:' Targeted AoE physical damage (200-400 damage) and wipes Utsusemi. Adds Magic Defense Down. Physical damage reduction gear reduces damage taken from this. If your nin tanking it would be better to straight up tank Alexander. He uses this alot less frequently when whoever has hate is standing beside him. :*'Void of Repentance:' Single target Terror for several seconds. :*'Gospel of the Lost:' Heals Alexander for around 1000-1100 HP. Can be stunned. You must stun during the beginning animation. If you stun when the text appears, you've stunned too late. :*'Divine Spear:' Low Damage single target move which has an additional effect of attack -25%. :*'Divine Judgment:' AoE 1000 physical damage and clears Utsusemi. Physical damage reduction gear will reduce the damage taken from this. Alexander will use this ability at 50% of his HP and again at 10% like a 2-hour ability. At maximum casting distance, it is possible to be out of range of this ability. Notes *If you wipe at any point in this fight, you can reraise anywhere on the field. Alexander only aggros within normal hearing range and will attack you if you get too close. *Alexander does not regen health if left unclaimed, so it is possible to wipe, reraise, unweaken, and continue damaging him from the point at which the wipe occurred. *The use of Tractor is allowed in this battle. *If you fail the mission, you will need to return to Naja Salaheem to obtain another Mythril Mirror key item for another fight. *No experience point penalty from death. *You can save Imperial Standing for runic portal pass by using Assault Orders for Nyzul Isle since you do not have to leave the staging point. *Alexander is only ever facing forward. It is possible for your tank to be behind him the entire fight and have your melee SATA your tank. It is much easier this way to let your black mages nuke. ---- Game Description Escort Nashmeira as she sets out to convince Razfahd to halt his radical plan. Head to Nyzul Isle and show your true mercenary mettle. ----